That Eye
by Aii-nim
Summary: [COMPLETED] Taehyung memiliki penggemar rahasia, seorang lelaki cantik yang memiliki sifat pemalu. Namun setiap Taehyung berusaha mencari tau tentang lelaki itu, tidak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan. Taehyung bahkan tidak tau bagaimana mata lelaki itu. TAEKOOK/VKOOK. RnR juseyooo
1. PROLOGUE

Kim Taehyung adalah lelaki yang berantakan. Suka mengumpat, sembrono, pelupa, tidak peduli terhadap sekitar dan sifat buruk lainnya yang melekat pada kepribadiannya.

Dia bukanlah mahasiswa terkenal dikampusnya, namun dia memiliki satu penggemar. Penggemar rahasia yang membuatnya penasaran. Seorang lelaki dengan bibir merah, hidung lucu dan pipi gembil -begitu indah untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Taehyung bukanlah anak yang _narsis_ dan asal menyebut lelaki cantik itu sebagai penggemarnya. Taehyung memiliki buktinya, ia selalu melihat lelaki itu berdiri didepan lokernya dan ketika Taehyung buka selalu ada selembar surat disana. Benar-benar lelaki yang lucu kan?

Taehyung akui, ia menyukai lelaki ini dan Taehyung akan mendekatinya lebih dulu karena ia pikir lelaki cantik itu memiliki sifat yang pemalu. Bahkan setelah menyelipkan selembar surat dilokernya dan pergi, Taehyung tidak akan bisa menemukan lelaki itu dimanapun di area kampusnya. Benar-benar lelaki yang pintar bersembunyi.

.

.

 ** _Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Genre: Mystery, Horror, College-life_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line_**

 ** _by. Aii-nim_**

.

.

 **The Eye**

 **Prolog: _My secret Admirer_**

.

.

"Ya! Kau memikirkan _penggemar rahasiamu_ lagi?" temannya datang dan langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

Taehyung mendengus gusar, tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya dan punggungnya bersandar pada bangku taman. "Diamlah, Jim."

Temannya -Park Jimin- berdecih lalu duduk disebelah Taehyung. "Kau tau siapa namanya? Aku bisa membantumu mencari tau." ucapnya

Kepala Taehyung menoleh cepat menghadap Jimin, matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap membuat Jimin ingin memukul wajah temannya ini.

"Katakan siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku tidak tau namanya."

Jimin mendelik, rasanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok temannya. "Gila! Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu jika kau tidak tau namanya!" teriaknya kesal

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Jika aku tau namanya akan aku cari sendiri, Jim."

Jimin mendengus, "Ciri-cirinya kau tau?"

Kepala temannya mengangguk antusias, "Bibirnya merah, hidungnya lucu, pipinya gembil, kulitnya put-Aww."

Taehyung mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Jimin. "Apa salahku?" tanyanya

"Ya! Jika kau mengucapkan ciri-ciri seperti itu kapan bisa menemukannya. Ratusan mahasiswa mungkin memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir sama."

Taehyung merengut, "Aku tidak tau ciri-ciri yang lain."

Jimin mendengus gusar, "Lalu matanya? Matanya seperti apa? Yoongi- _hyung_ mudah mengenali orang dari matanya, mungkin dia bisa membantu." ucapnya

Taehyung terdiam, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan mata lelaki itu. Entah kenapa, seharusnya bagaimanapun ia menatap seseorang. Mata adalah menjadi salah satu yang akan diperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak tau matanya bagaimana? Besar, sipit, bulat, atau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau." ucapnya pelan.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Kau tidak ada harapan. Aku tidak bisa membantumu jika begini. Jika kau ragu menyapanya setidaknya perhatikan matanya, aku akan membantumu setelah itu."

Jimin menepuk bahunya dua kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di taman belakang kampus.

Taehyung memandang kosong kearah mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang dilorong. Pikirannya terbang membayangkan wajah lelaki itu, seluruhnya terbayang dalam pikirannya kecuali mata. Mata lelaki itu tidak bisa ia bayangkan.

Tubuhnya menegang dan pupil matanya melebar saat melihat lelaki yang dicarinya berada dikerumunan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cepat berlari mencari lelaki itu. Taehyung harus menemukannya kali ini, setidaknya ia harus melihat mata lelaki itu. Namun saat dibelokan koridor kampusnya,

.

.

 _lelaki itu_ ** _menghilang._**

.

.

.

 ** _Coming Soon_**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Aku bakal lanjutin ini sesuai vote dari _readers_ ku tersayang.

Yay or nah?

Lebih baik ini atau The Murderous Guardian?

Karena sepertinya bentar lagi aku bakal tamatin Creepy Guy jadi aku persiapin ff gantinya wkwkwk

Ayo dijawab ya, dun just say next. I want to read your opinion about this fanfict. Please help me to choose one.

Thanks.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.24_**


	2. Chapter 1: MOON

_Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ringan dengan buku yang berada dalam pegangannya. Sudah seminggu sejak ia kembali ke kampusnya, namun rasanya tetap saja rasanya seperti ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali dikampusnya._

 _Tiga bulan yang lalu Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Luka yang didapatnya cukup parah sehingga Taehyung melupaka_ _n beberapa kejadian dalam hidupnya. Beruntung karena Taehyung masih bisa mengingat siapa saja orang yang dikenalnya._

 _Selain itu, selama proses penyembuhan Park Jimin temannya selalu datang menjenguk. Mencekokinya materi kampus yang dilewatinya selama sakit dan memberikannya sedikit hiburan dengan melontarkan lelucon garing. Ya, Jimin bukanlah teman yang lucu._

 _Seminggu yang lalu Taehyung resmi kembali ke kampusnya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Bagaimanapun ia harus menyesuaikan dirinya sebelum kembali ke kampus kan?_

 _Dan saat kembali, Taehyung sudah mendapatkan kesialan. Bukan hal yang buruk namun cukup membuatnya kesal. Lokernya rusak sehingga tak bisa digunakan. Jadi terpaksa lokernya yang sebelumnya no. 7 menjadi no. 13, katanya pemilik loker no. 13 sudah tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi._

 _Taehyung tidak peduli, namun saat menemukan sebuah buku jurnal didalam loker tersebut -yang diasumsikan milik si pemilik loker sebelumnya- Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak membuang buku jurnal itu. Mungkin pemilik loker akan mencari bukunya nanti, pikirnya._

 _Hari ini akan ada kuis bahasa Jepang dan Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk itu. Lagipula bahasa Jepang bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya._

 _Kakinya melangkah mendekati lokernya lalu memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu lokernya. Netranya teralih pada selembar kertas yang jatuh kekakinya. Tubuhnya merunduk untuk memungut kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana._

 _'Aku tau ini terlambat. Tapi selamat kembali ke kampus._

 _#D'_

 _Taehyung mengernyit begitu membaca tulisan itu namun bibirnya tetap mengukir senyuman dikala hatinya merasa hangat setelah membacanya. Ternyata selain Jimin, ada juga yang peduli padanya._

 _Bahunya terangkat pelan lalu menyimpan kertas itu diatas buku jurnal yang ditaruhnya pada pojokan lokernya sebelum menutup kembali lokernya._

 _Keesokan harinya Taehyung kembali menemukan secarik kertas yang jatuh saat ia membuka lokernya. Dengan rasa penasaran Taehyung membaca isinya._

 _'Semoga kau bisa mengerjakan kuis Bahasa Inggris hari ini. Semangat._

 _#A'_

 _Dahinya mengernyit lalu kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri menatap siapa saja yang berkemungkinan sebagai pelaku. Namun nihil. Matanya kembali menatap kertas putih itu._

 _"Bagaimana orang ini tau aku lemah di bahasa inggris?" gumamnya_

 _Bahunya kembali terangkat dan menaruh kertas yang dipegangnya ketempat kertas sebelumnya lalu menutup lokernya._

 _Hari ini Taehyung bersumpah akan menangkap siapapun yang menyelipkan secarik kertas di lokernya setelah membaca surat lain yang jatuh saat ia membuka loker._

 _'Aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

 _#L'_

 _Hanya kata-kata sederhana namun membuat Taehyung bergidik membacanya. Orang ini sepertinya seorang penguntit dan Taehyung membenci hal itu._

 _Setelah mendapatkan tiga surat berturut-turut, Taehyung memutuskan untuk memergoki orang ini dan bertanya apa tujuannya. Jadi disinilah Taehyung berada._

 _Jam enam pagi bersembunyi dibalik salah satu lorong dikampusnya. Persetan dengan datang terlalu pagi, Taehyung hanya ingin menangkap orang yang seenaknya menguntitnya._

 _Matanya menatap tajam kearah lokernya begitu melihat satu persatu mahasiswa mulai berdatangan. Dia harus menangkap pelakunya._

 _Pupilnya melebar begitu melihat seorang lelaki berkulit putih bersih berdiri didepan lokernya. Saat tangan lelaki itu menyelipkan sesuatu dilokernya, Taehyung tau dialah pelakunya._

 _Kakinya melangkah cepat, "Ya! Kau diam disitu." teriaknya. Tidak peduli_ _jika teriakannya membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya._

 _Sedikit lagi Taehyung akan bisa menggapai bahu lelaki itu, sebelum Jimin datang dan memeluknya erat._

 _"Taehyung-ah, Yoongi hyung akhirnya terpilih menjadi presiden kampus." Jimin bersorak ria dan memeluknya semakin erat._

 _Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya berusaha melihat lelaki itu yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi dan menghilang pada belokan koridor._

 _Jantung Taehyung berdebar begitu dalam ingatannya kembali berputar senyuman manis lelaki itu. Hanya karena senyuman itu Taehyung jatuh cinta._ _Dan secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan lelaki manis itu-_

 _'Apa aku begitu menarik hingga membuatmu penasaran?_

 _#N'_

 _-membuat Taehyung semakin penasaran_

.

.

 **That Eye**

 **Chapter 1: _Moon_**

.

.

"Kau tidak ingat bagaimana matanya?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban membuat Yoongi hanya mendengus gusar.

"Berikan surat-suratnya, mungkin Yoongi _hyung_ bisa menemukan petunjuk." Jimin berseru heboh

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengambil lembar kertas yang diselipkan dalam lokernya selama beberapa hari ini. Yoongi mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya satu-persatu.

Dahi lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Taehyung penasaran setengah mati. "Kau tau sesuatu?" tanyanya

Yoongi menatapnya sebentar lalu menata kertas itu dilantai yang mereka duduki. Lelaki itu menyusunnya sesuai urutan surat yang diterima Taehyung.

"Begini urutannya?"

Taehyung menatap kertasnya lalu mengangguk. "Benar seperti itu." jawabnya

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, _Hyung?_ " Jimin bertanya antusias. Sejujurnya Jimin takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau misteri namun saat melihat wajah serius _kekasihnya_ yang kelewat tampan membuat ketakutannya hilang begitu saja.

Yoongi menatap kekasihnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap kertas yang disusunnya kemudian menunjuk satu-persatu hal yang dianggapnya sebagai sebuah petunjuk.

"Disetiap surat tertulis _hastag_ dan sebuah huruf. Jika kita urutkan itu akan menjadi D, A, L, N. Aku tidak yakin namun jika kau mendapatkan surat lagi dan tertera huruf I disana maka dugaanku benar." jelasnya

Taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau huruf selanjutnya I?" tanyanya

"Aku hanya menebaknya, dan jika itu benar aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." ucap Yoongi tegas

.

.

Sampai malam ini Taehyung masih memikirkan kata-kata _sunbae_ nya tadi. Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau Yoongi memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Bahunya terangkat pelan mencoba tidak peduli lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Matanya menatap _plafon_ kamarnya sebelum terhanyut dalam kantuk dan tertidur lelap.

.

.

Taehyung merasa dadanya sesak dan tidak ada yang bisa dilihatnya, semuanya gelap. Tangannya terulur menggapai apapun namun hanya hampa yang dapat digapainya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan merasakan dinginnya air dibawah kakinya. Bau menyengat memenuhi indra penciumannya membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Kepalanya mendongak begitu cahaya bulan tiba-tiba menerangi jalannya. Bulan itu begitu besar seakan begitu dekat dengan bumi.

Taehyung menatap kesekitarnya. Tebing yang curam berada disekelilingnya dengan tanah yang becek dan berlumpur. Dahinya mengernyit saat merasa tempat ini tidak asing baginya.

Namun sebelum Taehyung berhasil mengingat sepenuhnya, cahaya bulan terasa begitu terang. Kepalanya kembali mendongak, pupilnya melebar saat melihat bulan seakan jatuh kearahnya. Ia ingin berteriak namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Nafasnya terasa memendek saat udara panas dari permukaan bulan seakan mengikis kulitnya hingga terkelupas habis. Matanya bergetar saat melihat sekujur tubuhnya menampakkan bagian dagingnya yang memerah.

"Kau suka hadiahku?"

.

.

Nafasnya tersengal dengan keringat yang memenuhi pelipisnya. Taehyung barusaja bermimpi. Mimpi yang lebih buruk dari apapun. Bahkan saat Taehyung membuka matanya, mimpi itu masih terbayang dalam pengelihatannya, begitu jelas. Dan suara itu kembali terngiang dalam pendengarannya yang membuatnya berteriak histeris.

.

.

"Kau suka hadiahku?"

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Gak akan aku buat panjang

Asal pikiran horor ku tersalurkan wkwkwkwk

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.29_**


	3. Chapter 2: ANSWER

**That Eye**

 **Chapter 2: _Answer_**

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya tergesa. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan. Loker. Sejak mimpinya semalam, Taehyung tidak bisa tidur sama sekali dan surat dalam loker menghantui pikirannya hingga pagi menjelang.

Tangannya membuka pintu lokernya dengan terburu. Pupilnya membulat begitu selembar kertas jatuh kelantai. Keningnya berkeringat dan tangannya bergetar mengambil sepucuk surat itu.

 _"... jika kau mendapatkan surat lagi dan tertera huruf I disana maka dugaanku benar._ "

Matanya bergerak saat sepatah demi sepatah kata mulai dibacanya. Bibirnya bergumam kecil. Begitu _iris_ kelamnya menatap huruf I yang tertulis berdampingan dengan sebuah _hastag_ , tubuhnya menegang takut. Tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam kertas itu perlahan dengan mata yang berpendar menatap sekelilingnya.

"Brengsek! aku harus menemukan orang itu." umpatnya

Kakinya melangkah cepat menjauh dari tempat itu. Taehyung harus mencari Yoongi segera. Dan bertanya apa maksud dari semua ini.

.

.

Taehyung menatap tak tenang kearah Yoongi yang sedang membaca suratnya. Sejak tadi Taehyung terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, takut jika ada seseorang yang membuntutinya.

"Ini seperti dugaanmu kemarin _hyung._ Jadi tolong jelaskan padaku sekarang." desaknya

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu menatap Taehyung dalam. Mereka sekarang berada di koridor kampus yang cukup sepi. Dan itu cukup membuat Taehyung bergidik ketakutan.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar nama yang terlontar dari bibir _sunbae_ nya. "Maksudmu?"

Yoongi kembali menatap Taehyung lalu tersenyum, "Pemilik loker no. 13 adalah Jeon Jungkook, angkatan setahun dibawahmu. Matanya bulat dan indah seperti bulan. Jadi banyak orang yang memanggilnya, _Dalnim_." jelasnya tenang.

Taehyung terdiam. Berusaha menangkap semua yang Yoongi jelaskan. Jeon Jungkook? Dalnim? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Taehyung?

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?" ucap lelaki Kim dengan nada yang tak tenang.

Taehyung muak jika harus dipermainkan dengan hal konyol seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin semuanya selesai hari ini juga.

"Dimana dia? Aku akan bicara dengannya." imbuhnya.

Yoongi mengulum senyuman tipis, "Kau tidak ingat siapa yang ditabrak mobilmu saat kau kecelakaan?"

Tubuh Taehyung menegang. Salah satu kejadian yang dilupakannya adalah kejadian saat ia kecelakaan. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa kecelakaan dan dimana tepatnya ia kecelakaan.

"Kau menabrak Jeon Jungkook. Dan dia tewas ditempat. Mungkin ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." lanjutnya

Tubuh pemuda Kim limbung dan jatuh terduduk diatas lantai. Kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar takut.

"Dia akan membunuhku." gumamnya.

Yoongi mendengus. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Matanya menatap mata Taehyung dalam lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Jungkook adalah anak yang baik."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. Kakinya menekuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dengan tangan yang melingkari kakinya. Mengukung tubuhnya sendiri yanh bergetar takut.

"I-isi surat itu.." ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya. "... persis seperti dalam mimpiku, _hyung_."

Pupil Yoongi membola. Dengan cepat ia kembali membaca surat yang masih dipegangnya.

 _'Kau suka hadiahku?_

 _#I'_

"Kau bermimpi seperti apa, Tae. Jelaskan padaku."

.

.

Taehyung menatap buku jurnal yang dipegangnya. Setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Yoongi, ia kembali ke lokernya untuk mengambil jurnal yang ia asumsikan milik si pemilik loker no. 13, milik Jungkook. Lalu kembali ke apartemennya untuk membacanya.

Namun sekarang Taehyung ragu harus membaca isi buku ini atau tidak. Satu sisi ia yakin ada petunjuk yang bisa didapatnya, namun disisi lain Taehyung takut itu akan mengganggu _privasi_ Jungkook.

"Persetan! Lagi pula dia sudah mati." ucapnya

Tangannya mulai membuka sampul buku dan langsung disambut dengan tulisan indah dari Jeon Jungkook.

' _Buku Jurnal milik Jeon Jungkook.'_

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar tanpa alasan. Kembali ia membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

 _'Hari itu aku mengalami banyak hal, namun pertemuan tidak sengaja kita membuatku selalu ingin mengingat hari itu.'_

Dahinya mengernyit. Dari kata-kata yang ditulis oleh Jungkook, Taehyung yakin jika lelaki ini berada di Fakultas yang sama dengannya, sastra. Lembaran lain kembali dibuka.

 _'Aku terlalu takut untuk menyapanya. Ia terlihat sangat bersinar bahkan saat wajahnya murung. Aku bisa gila hanya dengan menatapnya dari kejauhan.'_

"Ah.. Lelaki ini benar-benar orang yang pemalu." gumamnya sebelum membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

 _'Dia berada satu fakultas denganku. omg_.

 _Ini membuatku semakin berdebar.'_

Taehyung terkekeh membacanya. Entah, pemuda itu hanya merasa jika Jungkook adalah anak yang cukup lucu dan menggemaskan.

 _'Aku menyukainya.'_

Bibirnya mengulum senyum. "Siapa yang disukainya?"

 _'Hari ini aku menyapanya. Namun sepertinya ia tak tertarik denganku.'_

Lembaran demi lembaran kertas mulai dibacanya. Taehyung mencoba mencari sedikit saja petunjuk yanh berhubungan dengan surat-surat yang dikirimkan padanya.

 _'Dia memarahiku. Ia mengatakan aku penguntit. Dia sepertinya sangat membenciku.'_

"Wow.. dia seorang penguntit? Bagaimana bisa lelaki secantik itu menjadi penguntit." bibirnya terkekeh geli saat membayangkan wajah polos Jungkook menguntit seseorang yang disukainya.

Tangannya kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Tubuhnya membeku dan buku jurnal itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh membentur lantai.

 _'Jadi aku bukan penguntit, kan?_

 _#M'_

Tubuhnya menegang dan pupilnya bergetar takut. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel yang berada disebelahnya dan menghubungi Yoongi. Bahkan matanya berpendar mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Suasana di apartemennya terasa mencekam malam ini.

 _"Hallo.. Taehyung?"_

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mencoba memendam rasa takutnya. " _H-hyung.._ Apa Jeon Jungkook menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya terbata

Hening sejenak sebelum menjawab. _"Setauku dia menyukai seseorang."_

"Siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi membuat Taehyung kembali bertanya. Rasa takut itu kembali merayap dalam hatinya.

"Siapa yang disukainya _, hyung_?"

 _"Kau, Tae. Dia menyukaimu."_

Taehyung terdiam. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Apakah ini bentuk balas dendam Jungkook?

 _"Ada apa? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"_

"Aku membaca buku jurnalnya." ucapnya. Satu tangannya terulur mengambil kembali buku jurnal itu dan menaruhnya dimeja dalam keadaan terbuka.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Sepertinya ia ingin balas dendam denganku." lanjutnya

 _"Tidak mungkin. Jungkook bukan orang yang seperti itu, Tae."_

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, _hyung_?"

Yoongi terdengar terkekeh diseberang sana sebelum menjawab, _"Karena aku mengenalnya."_

Taehyung mendengus, "Hanya kenal bukan berarti kau mengetahui kepribadiannya _, hyung_."

 _"Ini sudah malam, Tae. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."_

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Selamat malam _, hyung_."

Ponselnya dilempar ke meja begitu saja setelah sambungannya terputus. Tangannya menangkup wajahnya dan mengusapnya kasar. Taehyung terlalu lelah belakangan ini.

"Aku harus tidur." gumamnya.

Tangannya terulur mengambil buku jurnal Jungkook, bermaksud untuk merapikannya dan menaruhnya ditumpukan bukunya. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu melihat satu kalimat tertulis pada halaman yang terbuka, tepat di bagian tengah buku. Ia membacanya perlahan.

Setelahnya Taehyung menutup buku jurnal itu dengan cepat. Ia bangkit dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya. Bahkan ia berlari menuju garasi mobilnya dan memacunya dengan cepat.

Pelipisnya penuh dengan keringat. Ini tengah malam dan Taehyung tidak bisa memelankan laju mobilnya. Pikirannya kalut dan satu-satunya tujuan adalah apartemen Yoongi.

Taehyung kembali menatap kearah buku jurnal yang ia taruh di kursi penumpang, memastikan jika buku itu benar-benar tertutup rapat. Nafasnya berhembus kasar, mencoba mengembalikan pikiran rasionalnya walaupun tidak ada yang masuk akal disini.

 _'Aku akan menjemputmu segera, Kim Taehyung._

 _#Dalnim'_

Mengingat kalimat yang dibacanya tadi membuat Taehyung kembali ketakutan. Ia tidak mengerti apapun dan semua ini hanya membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Taehyung tidak pernah percaya dengan roh gentayangan atau apapun semacamnya. Ia selalu berpikir rasional dan baginya keberadaan roh itu jauh dari akal yang bisa diterimanya. Namun sekarang, semua yang terjadi seakan mengoloknya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya.

Kakinya menginjak pedal gas untuk menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Bahkan tidak peduli dengan rambu-rambu yang terpasang dijalanan.

Jalanan yang dilaluinya begitu sepi dan Taehyung merasa ia pernah melewati jalan ini saat tengah malam. Ia merasa sesuatu tak asing dalam dirinya, seperti _de javu._

Taehyung terkesiap begitu selembar kertas terbang dan menempel di kaca depan mobilnya. Kakinya menginjak pedal rem dengan cepat hingga membuat mobilnya oleng dan terbalik lalu menabrak pohon besar sebelum terperosok kedalam jurang.

Ia memekik keras begitu tubuhnya terpelanting dan kepalanya membentur kaca hingga darah mengalir begitu deras. Begitu mobilnya berhenti bergerak, Taehyung baru menyadarinya. Ia barusaja kecelakaan.

Mobilnya terbalik dan Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena sabuk pengamannya tidak bisa dilepaskan dan pintu mobil yang macet. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan bahwa ia akan mati segera.

Matanya menatap nyalang saat melihat sepasang kaki melangkah mendekatinya. Tangannya memukul-mukul pintu mobil, berharap orang itu akan menyadari keberadaan Taehyung.

"To-tolong aku." ucapnya susah payah.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan ia pikir kesadarannya akan menghilang sebentar lagi. Maka Taehyung berusaha untuk meminta bantuan pada orang ini.

Sepasang kaki itu berhenti tepat disebelah pintu mobilnya. Taehyung dapat melihat orang itu berjongkok lalu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat kearahnya.

Nafasnya tercekat begitu pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Tubuh Taehyung bergetar kuat dan sudut matanya mulai basah.

Jeon Jungkook sedang tersenyum dan menatap kearahnya.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?"

Suara lembut itu mengalun begitu saja. Namun terdengar begitu mengerikan dalam pendengaran Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan. Tangan lelaki itu terulur kedalam dan menyentuh bahu Taehyung, begitu dingin.

"Aku akan membantumu.."

Taehyung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bahunya. Rasanya panas dan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga nafasnya menjadi tersengal dan memendek.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum. "...untuk mati."

Hal lain yang Taehyung lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap adalah kertas yang menempel pada kaca depan mobilnya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung._

 _#JeonJungkook'_

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

.

.

 ** _Side Story:_**

 _"Annyeonghaseo, Taehyung sunbaenim."_

 _Taehyung menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Bibirnya tersenyum ramah. "Ada apa?"_

 _Ia dapat melihat lelaki cantik didepannya terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Benar-benar lucu._

 _Tangan lelaki itu terulur didepannya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk ia berucap pelan. "Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Taehyung berdecak lalu menyambut uluran tangan adik tingkatnya. "Kim Taehyung. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Jungkook-ah."_

 _Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat begitu mendengar Taehyung mengalunkan namanya begitu indah, begitu fasih. Ia tertegun menatap ketampanan lelaki didepannya yang membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar menggila._

 _"Aku ada jadwal basket hari ini. Sampai bertemu besok."_

 _Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi._ _Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh, ia tau Taehyung tidak terlalu senang dengan perkenalan mereka. Taehyung hanya mencoba bersikap ramah seperti biasanya._

.

.

 _Taehyung mencebik kesal begitu membaca tulisan dalam 'sticky notes' yang beberapa hari ini selalu diterimanya._

 _Awalnya Taehyung menganggap itu hanya orang iseng. Namun semakin hari tulisan dalam sticky notes itu semakin mengerikan. Seperti yang diterimanya kali ini._

 _'Bahkan saat melihat tubuhmu yang basah karena keringat membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhku menjadi liar.'_

 _"Lihat saja jika aku menemukan siapa pelakunya." gumamnya sebelum meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya di tong sampah._

.

.

 _Jungkook melirik kearah lelaki yang menempeli sesuatu pada pintu loker milik Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa lelaki itu karena kepalanya tertutupi hoodie dan lelaki itu menunduk dalam._

 _Saat lelaki itu pergi Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya sebelum mendekati loker Taehyung. Ia penasaran apa yang ditempel oleh lelaki tiu._

 _'Aku tidak sabar melihat tubuhmu di kolam berenang besok. Sampai jumpa.'_

 _Jungkook bergidik begitu membacanya. Ia kembali menempelkan sticky notes itu pada tempatnya._

 _"Jadi kau pelakunya?"_

 _Tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat begitu mendengar suara dalam menyapa pendengarannya. Taehyung menatapnya tajam. Melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki lalu menyingkirkan tubuh Jungkook agar menjauh dari lokernya._

 _Tangannya terulur mengambil sticky notes itu lalu membacanya. Setelahnya mata tajamnya kembali teralih pada Jungkook._

 _"Menjijikkan."_

 _Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Bukan aku. Aku hanya penasaran apa isinya mak-"_

 _"Kau sebegitunya menyukaiku?"_

 _Kepalanya tertunduk dalam begitu mendengar nada dingin yang dilontarkan Taehyung._

 _"Kau tau apa yang paling aku benci?"_

 _Taehyung berdecih pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku benci seseorang yang hanya bisa menakut-nakuti orang lain dengan tulisan menjijikan seperti ini. Berhenti menguntit ku dan berhenti menyukaiku karena aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang menjijikkan sepertimu."_

.

.

 _Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya terburu. Ia harus mengikuti kelas pagi hari ini, namun ia terlambat._

 _Pemuda itu membuka pintu lokernya cepat dan mengambil buku yang dibutuhkannya lalu kembali menutup lokernya._

 _Barusaja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, kakinya berhenti saat ekor matanya melihat sticky notes yang tertempel di pintu loker Taehyung._

 _Kepalanya menoleh menatap kertas berwarna biru langit itu lalu memicingkan matanya untuk membaca isinya karena Jungkook takut kejadian kemarin kembali terulang jika ia mendekati loker itu untuk sekedar membaca._

 _'Jika kau menganggapku menjijikkan dan kau tidak akan menyukaiku. Maka aku akan membunuhmu karena tidak satupun yang boleh memilikimu.'_

 _Pupilnya melebar. Ini tidak benar. Jika Taehyung membacanya pasti lelaki itu akan mengira Jungkook benar-benar pelakunya._

 _Ia melangkah mendekat dan menarik sticky notes itu dengan cepat lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya._

.

.

 _Jungkook menatap sticky notes yang dipegangnya. Perasaannya tak nyaman setelah membaca isi kertas itu tadi pagi. Siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan hal konyol ini?_

 _Nafasnya berhembus kasar. Sticky notes itu ditempelkan di meja belajarnya. Jungkook tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ia memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting._

 _Tadi pagi, Yoongi -calon presiden di kampusnya- meminta tolong agar Jungkook membantunya untuk memperbaiki beberapa kalimat yang akan digunakannya untuk pidato dalam acara kampus nanti. Bukan hal sulit. Lagi pula ia adalah mahasiswa terbaik di fakultas sastra, jadi wajar saja Yoongi bertanya ini-itu padanya._

 _Jungkook membaca satu-persatu tulisan yang tercetak apik dengan beberapa coretan yang menandakan kata itu harus diganti. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil melihat coretan-coretan yang sudah dibuat sebelumnya oleh Yoongi. Memang lelaki itu sempat bilang sudah mengoreksi beberapa kata._

 _Pupil Jungkook mengecil dan matanya memicing untuk menajamkan pengelihatannya. Dikertas itu terdapat tulisan Yoongi. Tulisannya begitu rapi dan Jungkook merasa tak asing saat melihat tulisan itu._

 _Tubuhnya menegang. Dengan cepat ia kembali menarik sticky notes yang berada dimejanya lalu menyesuaikan tulisan itu dengan tulisan yang berada di kertas yang berisi tulisan Yoongi._

 _Hal gila jika menyamakan tulisan seperti ini. Namun Jungkook yakin tulisan tangan itu begitu sama. Rapi. Namun pikiran rasionalnya menapik semua hal yang tidak masuk akal yang mulai merayapi otaknya. Yoongi tidak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti ini._

.

 _Jungkook berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tidak peduli jika ini hampir tengah malam dan udara yang dingin begitu menusuk kulitnya._

 _Tadi sebelum ia pergi tidur. Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk membaca chat dalam group chat kelasnya. Awalnya hanya berisi hal yang tidak penting namun saat membaca bahwa sunbae mereka akan mengadakan pesta tengah malam di club dan para gadis mulai membicarakan Yoongi juga akan datang kesana, Jungkook merasa tak nyaman._

 _Dalam pikirannya terus bergelayutan bahwa Taehyung pasti akan datang kesana dan Jungkook takut hal buruk dalam pikirannya akan terjadi. Karena club malam terlalu aman untuk menjadi tempat pembunuhan._

 _Jungkook berdiri tak nyaman dipinggiran jalan yang sepi. Hanya ada pepohonan rindang di area ini. Ia yakin jika Taehyung akan melewati jalan ini._

 _Jungkook berencana untuk mencegat Taehyung begitu saja saat mobil lelaki itu terlihat. Taehyung bukanlah orang yang tepat waktu, maka ia yakin Taehyung belum melewati jalan ini._

 _Tangannya terulur kedepan begitu melihat mobil Taehyung dari kejauhan, memberikan tanda agar mobil itu berhenti. Namun justru mobil itu melaju semakin cepat seolah tidak akan menghentikan lajunya._

 _Dahinya mengernyit begitu hal buruk kembali menghantui pikirannya. Dengan mata yang terpejam erat, Jungkook berlari ke tengah jalan. Ini cara satu-satunya agar mobil Taehyung berhenti._

 _Ia sudah menyadari kondisi terburuk yang terjadi saat kakinya melangkah ke tengah jalan. Tubuhnya terasa kebas saat bagian depan mobil menabraknya kuat dan membuat tubuhnya terpelanting jauh lalu terperosok jatuh ke jurang._

 _Pendengarannya menangkap suara benturan keras berkali-kali sebelum semuanya menjadi hening._

 _Kepalanya terangkat perlahan. Matanya menangkap mobil Taehyung yang terbalik beberapa meter darinya._

 _Pandangan mereka bertemu dan itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya Taehyung masih ingin menatapnya. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya menguar._

.

.

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

 ** _The End._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Ff teraneh yang pernah aku bikin wkwk

tapi justru aku semangat ngetiknya lol

Btw, _Dalnim_ itu artinya Bulan-ssi. _Dal_ itu artinya bulan.

Plis jangan tanya gimana kelanjutan creepy guy /kabur/

 _I'm sorry for some reasons._

Tapi bakal aku usahain up segera.

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.08.0_** ** _6_**


End file.
